Number One
by OrangeRyuuStar21
Summary: He stood there expressionlessly, his gaze rather chilling and far beyond my reach. Yet, I still took up the challenge and slowly inched my fingers towards him, in the stillness of the deep night. Rated T for future events... I don't know if it will go higher though... please read and review! Also, sorry! I had to re-post it because I forgot to add the disclaimer... T.T
1. The Deadline

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

Well people, this is the first Vocaloid fanfic I've posted, so I'm hoping for something longer than a one-shot... XD

* * *

He stood there expressionlessly, his gaze rather chilling and far beyond my reach. Yet, I still took up the challenge and slowly inched my fingers towards him, in the stillness of the deep night.

~3 year ago~

"Hey Meiko! So, how did the meeting with boss go? I mean, he doesn't call you up often."

"Ah, Rin," Meiko started, sounding slightly worried, "Well, what happened was..."

-The Meeting-

"Hello Sir. It seems that you have called me up to discuss what, I may ask?"

"Meiko, let me get straight to the point. It seems that, so far, Project 'Vocaloid' has been a flop. From the time when we first released it 2 years ago, it has significantly dropped on the charts. I'm afraid that if it continues like this, Project 'Vocaloid' will have to come to an end. However, if you can deal with this problem within a deadline of 5 months, you can continue with this project. I will call you up in exactly 5 months, no exceptions. You are dissmissed."

-Back to the conversation-

"And that's what happened. Urg! Rin, I don't know what to do! I have to think of something or Project 'Vocaloid' is screwed!"

"Meiko, shut up and calm down alrea- ...Uhh, did you already think of something? Because that smile on your face is really creeping me out..."

"Hey Rin," Meiko said as the smirk on her face grew wider, "Remember that contest we planned to hold when we first started this project? You know, where we decided to find someone completely random to fill the spot as number one?"

"Well, yeah, but didn't we have to cancel because boss didn't approve of the idea?"

"So what? All he said to do was to find a way if we could. He didn't mention anything about any limits... I say, lets do it!"

"Fine, you damn psycho, but we should tell the others first."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	2. A Plan

So, this is chapter 2. I went to my story stats for this one day and was like, why do I have more views than visitors, then I realized that it could be that people were seeing if I updated, and I was like, so excited, so, yeah. Sorry, I wanted to post chapters up within a week of each other, but summer school takes a lot of time. And no, I don't take summer school because I'm dumb. It's so I can have advanced classes... So anyway, enoy, and please continue to read my story and any others coming along the way!

Also, I wanted to answer AliasStars's review... I just hope you know that reading that literally made me cry tear of joy. Ok, ok. Don't think I'm a weirdo or anything, but that really encouraged me to continue this. So, I can't back down! And, if you didn't mean a word of it I still thank you because it helped! ^^

You know the drill...

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE A STORY STARRING THEM AS MAIN CHARACTERS  
**

* * *

"Ww-ait, what?"

"Dude, Len, how hard is it to understand that we're gonna start the contest again?" I said as I sighed in irritation, "your such a damn dipstick."

"Ah, well it's hard enough for me!" He exclaimed as he winked in my direction and wiggled his eyebrows as I glared at him. He turned to Meiko, "but, why now?"

"Yeah, I mean weren't we just gonna develop some songs and sing them? That's what you told us to do not long ago..." Kaito commented as he developed a confused look that only a three year old could pull.

"Stop looking like a child for once in your life, " she said as she sighed and smacked Kaito on the back of his fluffy, blue head. "Anyway, that's what we were_ going to do_, but if we do that now we'll only make Vocaloid another failed project for the company. You guys know about the meeting I was at today? Yeah, it was so that they could tell us that we so far suck and need to improve and get popular. Plus, we only have 5 months to do it."

"Ah, now I understand. But, what if we can't find a singer within our deadline?" Luka questioned, "Then we're gonna have to find another job, and this one was already tough enough to find."

"Ah, true, but we should have a back up... maybe?"

Len sat down, "Nah, there's tons of good singers out there, it won't be that hard. What's gonna be hard is finding a person that can cooperate with us and fit in with our image.

"Well, you do have a good point there..." I muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear me _actually_ acknowledge him for once. But, with my luck he heard loud and clear and silently smirked to himself.

"Yeah, but we should still have one just in case." Gumi quickly responded, breaking the akward silence that randomly grew among us.

Gakupo answered Gumi, "Then what should we do for it?"

"No duh! We could like, have a duet with another singer! A popular one!"

"But wouldn't that be really really hard to arrange?" Kaito questioned.

"Why don't we just keep that as our back-up plan and get along with our main already?" Len yelled out as he stood up and opened the door motioning us to get a move on.

Meiko stood up, "Ok, let's go!"

* * *

Please read _**and **_review!

Thanks for reading!

If you want, you can PM me or write a review, but I prefer reviews. -_-


End file.
